


Personal Experience

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Fluff Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Wings are very personal and private for angels but Castiel trusts you and loves you enough for you to see them. When you do, you’re amazed.





	Personal Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This is for spnfluffbingo 2018. The square filled was Wing Fic.

You always felt safe with him next to you. You loved being in his arms because you knew that nothing could ever harm you. His trench coat against your skin felt soft no matter how many times you washed it. On rare occasions, you felt his wings encircle you, protecting you from the outside world. Just like now, his wings provided you the warmth you craved.

Even before you met Castiel, you were always fond of Angels. When you were younger, your mother always told you that angels were watching over you. You loved reading about Angels, finding different things about them. They were in every lore but they always said different things. There were similarities between each lore but the differences are what caught your attention. Until you met Castiel, you thought they played the harp and were tiny little babies.

When you met Castiel, you had a million questions for him but he didn’t seem to mind. He would always be there when you couldn’t sleep and you spend the better part of the morning talking to one another about the things he’s seen. Having these talks brought you closer together and before you knew it, you were kissing him. He didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he deepened it. After that, you two have been together.

Life with him was never boring but you loved the relaxed moments where you cuddled up to him, lying there in the silence. No words were needed because the ruffle of his feathers and the silence were loud enough as it was. You two haven’t said the L word yet but you could tell he loved you based on how he treated you.

You ran your hand under his trench coat and blazer, slipping your hands between the buttons of his white shirt. You were instantly met with hair and you smiled to yourself, running your fingers through it before moving up his chest.

“Comfortable?” He asked when he felt your hand travel the expanse of his chest.

“Very.” You said and when you shifted, you felt the very large feathers tickle your back. You retracted your hand and turned to feel them but they were gone in an instant. You couldn’t feel them surrounding you anymore and knew Castiel put them away.

“Why did you do that?” You asked and sat up so you could get a better look at him.

“Wings are very private for an angel.” He simply put.

“Is that why you don’t let me see them? Touch them?” You asked and he nodded shyly.

“It’s very intimate for an Angel to let a human see their wings. It’s as if I were to see… your well…” Castiel didn’t finish his sentence.

“Are you comparing your wings to my vagina?” You giggled.

“Essentially, yes.”

“Okay, I won’t pressure you or anything. They just make me feel safe. I’m very curious to know what they look like.” You smiled and got out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Castiel asked.

“Kitchen. I’m hungry. Care to keep me company?” You asked and held out your hand. He smiled and got out of bed, taking your hand and letting you lead him to the kitchen.

* * *

Over the next few days, Castiel thought long and hard about letting you see his wings. He thought about how you made him feel and he realized the feeling he had for you were stronger than ever. He wanted to be the one to kiss you goodnight, to help you feel better, to be the one you told everything to, to be your rock. He didn’t know what to call these feelings and after talking to Sam about it (since Dean didn’t take anything seriously when it came to his feelings for you), he knew what he felt was love.

He decided it was time to show you his wings. They were very private to him but with you, he felt most comfortable.

“Y/N?” He said, making you look up from your book.

“Yeah?”

“Would you come with me?” He asked and you furrowed your eyebrows but stood up. You looked at Sam and Dean who shrugged. You walked over to Castiel and took his hand before he teleported you out of the library and to your room.

“What’s wrong?” You asked and Castiel took your other hand in his.

“I’m ready.”

“That’s great, Cas but ready for what?” You didn’t know what he was talking about.

“I’m ready to show you my wings.” Your eyes widened at his confession.

“Are you sure? I know how big this is. You don’t have to.” You said but he cut you off with a kiss.

“I love you, Y/N and by showing you my wings, I think it’s a step we should take.”

“You love me?” You whispered with a smile.

“Deeply.”

“I love you too.” You smiled, biting your lip.

“Okay, you have to close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“My wings are hidden by a veil that makes them invisible to human eyes. I have to lift that veil which will let out a heavy amount of light. You could burn your eyes out of your skull if you were to keep your eyes open.”

“Oh, we don’t want that happening.” You said and closed your eyes, excited and nervous about seeing his wings for the first time. After a few seconds, a bright light was cast and you squeezed your eyes shut to prevent the light from getting in. It was still bright even with your eyes closed. When the light died down, Castiel took your hand.

“You can open.” You opened your eyes slowly and you gasped at the large wings that took up most of your room. They were a grey/black color, the bottom of the feathers being blacker. They looked to be burned if you concentrated enough. Castiel had two sets of feathers, the bigger ones on the bottom and the smaller ones on top.

“How come they looked burned?” You asked, not being able to take your eyes off them.

“When an angel falls from Heaven, their wings get burned from the fall. It’s not a pleasant experience.” He explained.

“Do they hurt now?” You asked.

“No.”

“Can I touch them?” You asked and looked at him. He seemed shy but he nodded, playing with the ends of his trench coat. “Castiel, I don’t have to if you don’t want me too.”

“I want you to. I trust you.” He said a bit more confidently. You nodded and walked closer to his left wing. You reached out and gently caressed the feathers. The wings shook and Castiel let out a shudder. You retracted your hand and looked at him in worry.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, please, keep going.” You nodded and pressed our hands against the feathers more firmly. He groaned but you kept going, moving your hands through the soft feathers.

“So soft…” You whispered. Suddenly, you saw a blue mist swirl between the feathers and around his wings. “Is that your grace?”

“Yes.” You looked from Castiel back at the wings and smiled. You reached up to touch the top of the left wing but couldn’t reach it. He moved it lower and you smiled at him before running your hand over the top of it. You walked behind him and stared at the feathers. You saw some crooked by the base where his wings met his back and you ran your fingers through the feathers, straightening them out. Just as you touched the feathers, Castiel let out a loud moan and you immediately felt bad.

“Did I hurt you?” You felt bad but he tucked them into his body before turning to you.

“You didn’t hurt me. That’s the most sensitive spot.” You looked down to see a tent forming in his pants.

“I see. Sorry.” You blushed. He reached up and tucked a few strands of hair behind your hair.

“Don’t be. You didn’t know.”

“Do you always keep them close to your body?” You asked.

“Usually, yes.”

“Don’t they get in the way? I mean, they’re huge.”

“I manage.”

“They’re beautiful,” You smiled and suddenly, they became invisible. “What happened to them?”

Before Castiel could answer, the door to your room opened and Dean stood there.

“Sam and I found something. A case.” He said before leaving.

“You don’t want Dean to see.” You said, understanding why he covered them.

“Like I said, very personal. But I’m glad I showed them to you.”

“I’m glad too. I wonder what I would be like with wings. Would I make a good angel?” You asked as you walked out of your room.

“You already make a good human.”


End file.
